Escape
by writerchic16
Summary: A missing scene from Onyx How the Kents escaped from Lex Luthor


Missing Scene from Onyx

A/N: Something has been bothering me ever since I saw the episode "Onyx." There was this one scene where Evil Lex has all three of the Kents cornered. How did they escape? One minute, they're cowering in fear, the next, they're in a hospital. How the hell did that happen? What, did Alicia Baker rise from the dead and teleport them all to safety?

I don't think so.

You know, they could have included the rest of this scene instead of that unnecessary Lex/Lana one… (No offense, but come on!)

* * *

"You were right about me all along, Mr. Kent. I am the villain of the story."

_I so wish I could smack the smirk off that bastard's face…_Martha thought bitterly while she frantically tried to keep as much blood from pouring out of her husband's leg as possible. She really didn't care about Lex Luthor anymore, despite the fact that he was hovering over them, his hand holding a gun and wearing a kryptonite ring. All she wanted was for her family to be safe.

Unfortunately, Lex Luthor seemed to be preventing that from becoming a reality. As long as he stood there, she couldn't get to a phone to call 911, tend to her husband's wound properly, or help her son. And that really ticked her off.

"Lex, please!" She wasn't beyond begging at this point. "He needs to go to a hospital!"

"And I need to take over the world! Presently, my needs come before yours!" Smiling evilly, he pointed the gun at Clark. The teen was slumped up against the side of the barn, in immense pain from the kryptonite radiation. "So how 'bout it, Clark?" Lex's tone had dropped a few decibels and became a menacing growl. "Let me make this easy for you. There are two options. One, you could join with me and become second-in-command of the entire world. Or two, you could watch your parent's deaths right before your suffer your own. What's it gonna be?"

_Oh crap._ Martha started to panic even harder. As much as Lex was out of control at this moment, she hadn't thought that he would actually murder them. But now that he had said it aloud, her heart was starting to pound wildly. She could feel Jonathan's body tense under her hand, which lay on the part of his leg that wasn't bleeding. _If one of us doesn't do something soon, we're all going to die. And I must say that I don't feel like dying right now._

Getting an idea, Martha shouted, "Lex, he can't answer! He's in too much pain! Move back a few paces and the effects should lessen!" Even as she said it, she still couldn't understand how Lex had figured out Clark's secret. They had always been so cautious. And she and Jonathan had advised Clark constantly not to confide in Lex. Another thought occurred to Martha. _Did Clark go against our warnings? _

_No. He wouldn't have done that without telling us. Lex must have finally figured it out on his own. And from the looks of it, he's not taking it too well,_ Martha mused sarcastically. Snapping her attention back to the scene in front of her, she noted that Lex had, in fact, taken her advice. Now she was in perfect line with…

"Ow! _Jonathan_!" Martha hissed, falling back down on the packed earth. Her voice a whisper, she asked furiously, "What are you doing?"

"I should ask you the same question!" Jonathan whispered back, straightening himself against the side of the barn. "You can't fight him!"

"I can while his back is turned!" Martha glanced wearily at their attacker, who was now having a mainly one sided conversation with Clark. She watched in horror as her son trembled from what was surely blinding pain, due to the fact that Lex was advancing on him. Martha knew that her son would never team up with Lex, and was very confused that he was sitting there, not disagreeing with anything the older man said. Then, through watching his body language, she got it. He was letting Lex talk so that he could figure out a way to rescue them.

Working up all of her courage, Martha stood slowly, thankfully not interrupting Lex's speech. She smacked away her husband's hand, then inched her way over to Lex. His back was to her, and she couldn't help but have this gnawing fear that any minute he could turn around and blow her head off. _That's it…closer…closer…_When she was about a foot away from Lex, she kneed him in his, ah, "lower back." Hard.

Lex leaned forward, dropping his gun as he did so. Catching her opportunity, Martha kicked it away, making sure that her foot didn't touch the trigger. Just to ensure that Lex didn't recover too quickly, she kneed him again, this time in a much more sensitive area. He howled in agony and fell to the ground with a resounding thump, his arms spreading when he hit the earth.

Martha stood over the immobile form for a second, momentarily shocked. Truth be told, she hadn't meant to render him unconscious…_or maybe I did._ Either way, she was a tad proud of herself. After all those years of always being saved or protected by Clark or Jonathan, it was kind of nice to finally be your own knight in shining armor…

"Uh, Mom?"

"Oh, sorry Clark." Shaking her head to clear it, she glanced up and immediately saw what the problem was. Lex's hand had rolled very close to Clark, and the kryptonite ring was almost touching one of his feet. Carefully making her way around Lex's body, Martha moved over to her son and knelt down. Spotting the ring, she gently slid it off the man's finger. Not knowing what else to do with it, she threw it into the grass on the far end of the barn. That way, she would be able to find it later.

Turning back to her family, she sighed with relief. It was over. And now she could laugh at the astonished look on Jonathan's face. "What, you've never see me knee someone before?"

"Not _there_…" Jonathan answered, amused. Clark nodded his head in agreement, still weak from being exposed to the kryptonite for such a long time.

Martha laughed, glad her sense of panic had significantly reduced in size. "We have to call an ambulance. Clark, you keep an eye on…" Worriedly, Martha glanced at the spot where Lex had been lying. And wasn't anymore. _He must have gotten up when I threw the ring into the field._ She looked to where the ring had landed, and gasped.

"It's ok, honey. I'm sure he'll be stopped by the police eventually," Jonathan assured her.

Clark slowly stood up, stretching his aching muscles. "The police will take too long. He might hurt someone else. I'll get him." He was about to take off when he felt Martha's hand on his shoulder.

"No. You're not going." Martha's tone was firm, much like the type she used when Clark was about to risk his life, which happened more often that she would like. "I threw the kryptonite ring into the grass. It's not there anymore. He must have picked it up on the way to his car."

"But Mom!" Clark protested, attempting to make his voice equally firm. He couldn't. "I need to stop him! The police won't be any good if he tries to kill someone else in the next five minutes! And what if he tells someone my secret?"

"I don't care. He has _kryptonite_, Clark. As long as he has that ring, he could kill you with one hand tied behind his back. You are staying here, and that's final." She was satisfied when he nodded his head meekly and went over to sit by his father. "Good. _Now_ I can call for an ambulance."

"I don't think you need to," Jonathan commented, his words strained due to the bullet in his leg. Sirens could be heard in the distance. Ambulance _and_ police sirens. "Somebody must have heard that gunshot."

Clark sighed deeply. "God, the last thing we need right now is the police."

* * *

Martha stared at the policewoman, unsure of how to answer her question. She was sitting on a chair at the side of Jonathan's hospital bed. They had sped to the hospital, and he had been taken care of immediately. He had just gotten out of surgery, and had only been in the room for a few minutes before the police officer walked in. Biting her lip, Martha asked, "I'm sorry, what was the question?" She could feel Clark look at her strangely from the other side of Jonathan's bed.

The officer raised her eyebrow and repeated. "Can you tell me about the man who attacked your family?"

"Oh," Martha shot a warning glance at Jonathan, then began unsteadily, "We couldn't really get a decent look at him. He was, uh, wearing a black ski mask, jeans, and a black turtle neck. He was even had on gloves. I think he was trying to rob us. He must have seen my son alone in the barn and pointed a gun at him." She hated lying, but in this situation, what could she say? She could spill that it was Lex Luthor, but what would have been the motive? She couldn't tell the officer that he had wanted her alien son to team up with him to take over the world.

And besides, she had this feeling that what she had witnessed wasn't the whole story.

The officer looked at her, obviously attempting to decide whether she believed her or not. "Assuming that your theory is correct, why would he shoot your husband?"

Martha hesitated before answering. "When we heard the commotion, we ran out of the house. Jonathan tried to protect Clark but got himself shot in the process."

The unconvinced woman sighed, realizing that she wasn't going to get the actual story from Mrs. Kent, no matter how hard she tried. "I'll have to believe you for now, but just know that I recognize this as a cover up story. You described the stereotypical criminal, without any specific details. Most witnesses would try to remember anything they could. And your story doesn't match with what the medics claim to have seen when they got there in the ambulance. If I were you, I'd tell the truth before we dig it up first." With that, the officer closed her notepad and strolled towards the door. Before leaving, she turned back and said, "Have a good night. And, Mr. Kent, make sure you get some rest."

The Kents held their breath as the policewomen left the room, closing the door behind her. The collective sigh resounded around the room a moment before Jonathan asked his wife, "Why did you do that? That bastard deserves to rot in jail."

"Because, something tells me that we don't know everything we should." Martha glanced suggestively at Clark. "Am I right?"

Clark looked down at his feet and responded. "Yeah, um, about that. See, you just met only _one_ Lex…out of a possible two."

Jonathan stared at his son, incredulous. "Two Lexes? How the hell did that happen?"

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it, from the end of one scene to the beginning of the next. Of course, we'll never know how it really happened, but at least now we can get an idea of how the Kents escaped Lex's clutches.

Oh, and I'd also like to thank the website w-w-w-.-t-w-I-z-t-v-.-c-o-m. Without their edition of the Smallville "Onyx" episode transcript, this fan fiction would not have been possible.


End file.
